


Dandelion and Geralt Get A Puppy

by LeonOfRivia



Series: Dandelion and Geralt's Pup [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Animals, Annoyed Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Dogs, Fluff, Jaskier | Dandelion In Love, M/M, Puppies, geralt wants nothing to do with a puppy, jaskier adopts a puppy, stray dog, stray puppy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonOfRivia/pseuds/LeonOfRivia
Summary: Geraskier Prompt: While Geralt is off on a multiple-day hunt, Dandelion picks up a stray pup off the streets of whatever town he’s been left in and has to try to convince Geralt to let him keep it.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Dandelion and Geralt's Pup [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970971
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	Dandelion and Geralt Get A Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr by achievementhunting-archangel.  
> There will be multiple parts and will be series!

Part 1

Dnadelion had absolutely nothing to do that day while Geralt was off on another hunt one that would last a day or so and left Dandelion to fend for himself in this town that the bard had already forgotten the name of. Dandelion had his lute slung on his back, perhaps he could find the town square to perform at to earn some extra coin. It was the third day of the hunt and Dandelion had grown bored of performing indoors at the inn.

Dandelion asked directions for the square from a merchant. “Excuse me, my good man, where would I find the town square?”

  
  


“It will be a few streets east,” the merchant pointed a thumb in the general direction. 

  
  


Dandelion followed the man’s directions, hoping that there would be a good crows of people during this beautiful, warm day. He could see it now. Dandelion having his lute case opened on the ground while Dandelion sang of the White Wolf’s praises and other popular songs he had with the crowd cheering him on and throwing coins into the lute case. 

  
  


As he cut through a side street, Dandelion could hear small noises and what seemed like whining or whimpering along with rustling sounds coming from some trash. Dandelion frowned, wondering what the source of the commotion was. He placed his hand on the small dagger on his belt as he slowly moved toward the noise. He knew that he would probably get a lecture later on from Geralt, but he didn't care at the moment. The noises sounded almost animal like or perhaps it was some drunkard.

  
  


Dandelion had gripped the hilt of the dagger, ready to use as he slowly crept to the tarp, seeing a lump moving around. He slowly drew it and had it at the ready as he gripped the cloth then jerked it off the lump. His eyes widened. There was a puppy, a scruffy puppy no more than a few months old. The puppy seemed a little thin for it's age as well, it looked up at Dandelion. The puppy had gray medium fur, a white cross on its chest though tan from he dirt and floppy ears. Dandelion sheathed his dagger.

  
  


“Oh, you poor thing!” Dandelion picked up the puppy and held it in his arms. “Where are you owners or mother?”

  
  


The puppy replied in licking Dandelion's face.

  
  


“You shouldn't be in this dirty street,” he tutted, petting the puppy's head. “Don't you worry, little one, I will take care of you. I'm sure Geralt won't mind another animal companion. You could keep Roach company!”

  
  


A while later, Dandelion had gone back to the inn and had the puppy in his and Geralt's room. Dandelion had requested a maid to bring him a large pot to his room along with a bucket of warm water and some cooked meat. The puzzled maid had fulfilled his request and now Dandelion was bathing the puppy in the large cooking pot, his sleeves rolled up as he gently scrubbed the lathered soap into the puppy's fur. The bard cooed sweet nothings to the puppy as he was knelt on the floor. The puppy seemed to enjoyed being pampered and licked at Dandelion's arm.

  
  


Dandelion giggled a little at the affection and rinsed the soap from the pup's fur then scooped it out, drying it. He let the puppy go and it shook what little water was left from it's fur. Its fur was now brighter, the gray and white colors more pronounced. Dandelion placed down the bowl of cooked meat, watching the poor thing devour the food.

  
  


“Let's see...we need to come up with a name for you. I see that you are a boy,” he mused. “Can't allow Geralt to name you, he is horrible at picking names. If he had his way, he would name everything Roach! Not that there is anything wrong with that name, mind you, just he is not the most creative.”

  
  


The puppy had his tongue stuck out, as he looked up at Dandelion with his gray eyes.

  
  


“I got it! Klaus!” Dandelion smiled, picking up the puppy.

  
  


Klaus licked his face and gave a yawn.

  
  


Dandelion laid the puppy on the bed and Klaus fell asleep as he cleaned up the room and called for a maid to take the pot, bucket and towel. He sat down at the small table and picked up his music journal, deciding work on the lyrics of his new song. Geralt should be back at any time since he had said he would be back today.

  
  


Sometime later, Dandelion looked up when he heard the door open and a very sweaty and dirty Geralt came through, closing the door behind him. Dandelion smiled, hurrying over and started to undo the clasps and laces to Geralt's armor.

  
  


“I take it the hunt went well?” the bard asked.

  
  


“Yes, though the werewolf was quite good at staying incognito.” Geralt removed the swords. “Was able to lift the curse off him. Got paid 400 crowns.”

  
  


“Ugh, what is that in your hair?” Dandelion scrunched his nose as he was picking at dried monster bits.

  
  


“Rotfiends. Hit a nest of them on the way back. Nasty bastards.” Geralt pulled his shirt off, it reeked. “I'm going to—what is that?”

  
  


“What is what, dear?” Dandelion asked, looking through the bags for a new shirt for Geralt.

  
  


“There is a pup on the bed.”

  
  


Dandelion looked to Geralt seeing the man had a cocked eye brow. “Yes, there is."

  
  


“Why?” Geralt asked.

  
  


“Well, I found him and decided to clean him up,” Dandelion found some clean trousers as well. “So, I was thinking maybe we could...” he trailed off.

  
  


Geralt crossed his arms, giving the younger man a stern look. “Keep it?”

  
  


Dandelion sheepishly nodded, but smiled. “Yes, Geralt, can--”

  
  


“Absolutely not,” Geralt said, taking the trousers from him.

  
  


“But why?” Dandelion frowned deeply.

  
  


“We don't have the coin for another animal.”

  
  


“He costs less than Roach,” Dandelion crossed his arms this time.

  
  


“Roach is a necessity, that pup is not.”

  
  


“Oh, come on!” Dnadelion continued arguing. “It isn't like having a pup around will hurt anything! You could train him to hunt animals with you!”

  
  


Geralt rolled his eyes and shook his head. “He could have an owner or rabies or some sort o other illness.”

  
  


“Horse shit, the pup is as healthy as it can be besides his weight,” Dandelion scowled.

  
  


“We are not keeping it,” Geralt used his authoritative tone.

  
  


“Yes we are,” Dandelion was not afraid to stand up to the White Wolf. “We can't just let it die out in the streets! That's so cruel!”

  
  


“That is life, life is cruel and unfair,” Geralt told him.

  
  


“You're such a horse's arse!” Dandelion scowled darkly.

  
  


“Tough shit.”

  
  


Both men stared each other down, Klaus now awake and just watching them unaware of the tension, neither men wanting to give in. After a few moments, Geralt growled, pointing a finger at Dandelion.

“If you want the damn pup so badly then fine, keep it! But you are the one going to be caring for it's well being and training it. I do not want to hear you bitching later on about how tough it is to handle a pup, got it?”

  
  


Dandelion grinned and hugged Geralt, not caring the man was dirty. “Oh, Geralt, thank you! It's going to be so wonderful! You'll see! Oh ad he will be a great attraction for earning more coin!”

  
  


“Whatever,” Geralt gently pushed the bard away, not admitting that he gave in. “I don't want to hear you go on for days on end with your high pitch whining tone, damn near makes my ears bleed. I'm going to go take a bath.”

  
  


Geralt left Dandelion to the puppy, thinking that the bard would get bored of it after the week was over, but he did not know how wrong he was going to be.  
  
  



End file.
